


BROmeo and JUULiet

by GayMothman (GhostQueen)



Category: Smosh
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Bromance, Crack, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format, do not take this seriously, inaccurate descriptions of beer pong, it's not gay if you say no homo, overuse of the word bro, rated for my use of the fuck word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostQueen/pseuds/GayMothman
Summary: Shayne, an Alpha Beta frat boy, meets Damien at a Delta Delta house party....Bro... is it gay to kiss your homie?
Relationships: Damien Haas/Shayne Topp
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	BROmeo and JUULiet

**Author's Note:**

> originally wrote this for a comedy writing class last year, but i forgot about it.
> 
> until now.

INT. Delta Delta Frat House - Night

A total rager is going on inside the Delta Delta fraternity house. DAMIEN, a member of Delta Delta is playing beer pong with SHAYNE, a member from the rival fraternity of Alpha Beta. SHAYNE is currently beating DAMIEN by two cups. IAN is on his phone, waiting for the pong table to open up.

DAMIEN

Bro... You're so good at this.

DAMIEN takes his turn.

SHAYNE

Bro, what? You think I'm good? Look at you. You're like a pong master.

SHAYNE takes his turn.

DAMIEN

Dude, that's so dope of you to say.

DAMIEN takes his turn.

SHAYNE

Of course, dude. I think you're dope.

DAMIEN

I think you're dope too.

SHAYNE

(nervously)

Do you... maybe want to do a keg stand after this?

DAMIEN

(sheepishly)

I thought you would never ask.

DAMIEN and SHAYNE stand for a moment, simply looking one another in the eyes. The moment is broken by someone, namely IAN, yelling.

IAN

YO! Are you guys done yet so we can play?

DAMIEN rubs the back of his neck with his hand, now looking away from SHAYNE. SHAYNE takes advantage of this moment and shoots the ball into DAMIEN's final cup.

SHAYNE

(he doesn't sound sorry at all)

Oops. Sorry, man, I guess my hand slipped.

DAMIEN

(makes an offended noise)

How could you, dude? After all we've been through!

DAMIEN drinks the last cup while glaring at SHAYNE.

SHAYNE

(genuinely apologetic this time)

Damien, my dude, I'm like... sorry.

DAMIEN

(scoffing)

It's a little too late for that now, isn't it? I guess I'll just have to find someone else to help me with a keg stand.

SHAYNE

No! That was supposed to be our thing, bro!

NOAH enters the room.

NOAH

Yo, Damien, what are you doing with this Alpha Beta trash?

DAMIEN gives SHAYNE a sad look before looking back at NOAH.

DAMIEN

Nothing. Let's go.

DAMIEN and NOAH walk towards the back door to go outside.

SHAYNE

Damien, wait.

DAMIEN stops and turns back, looking hopeful. NOAH stops and stares back and forth between the two.

SHAYNE

I know I fucked up, dude. I took a cheap shot and that was not cool, but before you walk out that door, I want you to know that you're the realest dude I've ever known. My dude... My bro... my guy...please give me another shot to prove our bromance is worth it.

DAMIEN looks genuinely moved.

DAMIEN

Shayne, I...

DAMIEN is interrupted by KEITH entering the room.

KEITH

Shayne, man, what are you doing? You're hanging with this Delta Delta? Don't forget, you're one of us. He is not your bro, bro.

NOAH starts to drag DAMIEN away.

NOAH

Come on, forget him. Delta Deltas and Alpha Betas were never meant to be bros.

KEITH starts to drag SHAYNE in the opposite direction. SHAYNE rips his arm away from KEITH and walks towards DAMIEN.

SHAYNE

But I got mad bro love for him! No homo tho.

DAMIEN pulls away from NOAH and meets SHAYNE in the middle. DAMIEN leans in close enough that the tips of their snapbacks are touching.

DAMIEN

You... you love me?

SHAYNE

No homo.

DAMIEN

I think I got mad bro love for you too. No homo.

DAMIEN and SHAYNE high five. Their hands don't separate and instead they interlock their fingers together.

**END**


End file.
